


Falling

by ApolloWD



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Oneshot, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloWD/pseuds/ApolloWD
Summary: just a short little oneshot, was inspired by some twitter stuff to write out one of the scenes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Falling

Simon Laurent was falling.

His boots were failing. Sparks flew from them, their cracked exteriors betraying damage within. Their lights flickered on and off, and the pulse that was keeping Simon attached to that metal bridge was rapidly fading.

_I knew I should have taken some new ones._

And then, it stopped. The pulse stuttered to an end and Simon was left to die, tumbling off of the train before he could register what was happening to him.

Suddenly, there was a rush of wind. Simon flew upwards, too shocked to truly understand the situation. He lay on the bridge, panting, and turned his head to Grace.

She _saved_ him.

Simon didn’t know why. He didn’t know how. All he knew was that one moment he was about to die, and the next moment he was here.

Struggling to catch his breath, Simon finally spoke. “Why did you..?” he asked, his voice barely a whisper above the sound of his gasping breaths.

”I-I don’t know,” Grace finally muttered, the exhaustion in her voice just as palpable as Simon’s.

Simon looked at Grace, narrowed his eyes, and clenched the bridge with glowing hands.

And, with a swift, decisive motion, he kicked her off the train.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m working on TTWSC, I just felt inspired to write this really quick.


End file.
